Bully For You Il Bullo
by DoctorW
Summary: E' una storia basata sulla puntata Il Bullo della seconda stagione. E' un ipotetica giornata di indagine....e non...di Sara e Nick. Quelle parti della giornata che non si sono viste in Tv le ho inventate io a mio piacere.:


BULLY cap 1 

Sara e Nick giunsero, a bordo dell'elicottero, sopra il fitto bosco, incominciarono a legarsi le cinture e i moschettoni per effettuare la discesa; Nick guardò Sara sorridendo, non poteva dimenticare le ore appena trascorse. Disse, con degli occhi che sottolineavano benissimo il sentimento che ardeva per lei: "pronta?" La ragazza, sempre sorridendo, gli rispose "vediamo chi arriva prima?". I due si

lanciarono legati alle corde da roccia e, in breve, raggiunsero la terra dove li stavano aspettando i paramedici. "Stocks, Sidle" disse Nick ad un giovane paramedico; questo stava esponendo il panorama presentatosi loro con quel corpo in avanzato stato di decomposizione. Mentre il paramedico stava parlando, Sara si tolse il casco e gli occhiali e incominciò a mostrare un ampio sorriso, superiore a quello di cortesia e normale circostanza che la giovane soleva fare. Poi si mise ad interrogare l'uomo e Nick, a sua volta, si profuse in un ampio sorriso, questo si di circostanza, anzi quei sorrisi tesi, simili a vere e proprie paresi, un sorriso che tentava di celare il disappunto. Ad un certo momento, cercando per nascondere la crescente gelosia, il giovane si avvicinò

alla collega suggerendole come fosse sconveniente fliertare sul lavoro. Sara lo guardò sgranando gli occhi, a metà tra l'incredula e il perplesso; infondo, pensò, è quello che loro due facevano sempre. Comunque, nonostante la sua titubanza, il modo di flieratere era evidente e su questo Nick aveva perfettamente ragione. Nick, tornando indietro, era indeciso su come si stesse sentendo; era confuso ed incredulo. Alcune ore prima, lui e Sara avevano trascorso assieme il giorno giacendo lungamente nel letto di lei, ed un attimo dopo, quasi si trovasse in una realtà parallela, Sara stava cercando di fare non si sa bene cosa per attirare le attenzioni di un perfetto estraneo; biondastro e con uno sguardo ebete secondo il parere, non proprio disinteressato, di Nick. Sara non capiva appieno il disappunto di Nick; loro due si piacevano, certo, ma non si era mai detto, secondo Sara, che non avrebbero potuto o dovuto vedere altre persone; e poi, che cosa aveva mai fatto, aveva solo sorriso ad un ragazzo. Le dispiaceva dicome la stesse prendendo Nick; loro due erano amici prima che amanti e di essere la causa dei malumori di Nick le dava fastidio. Forse non avrebbero mai dovuto cominciare,non avrebbe mai dovuto andare a letto con Nick, ma Nick era così irresistibile a petto nudo . Arrivati in lab, andarono a cambiarsi e a fare una doccia; Nick non stava più rivolgendo la parola a Sara e questa tensione tra loro stava mortificando Sara. Nick prese e si avviò a fare una doccia; aprì l'acqua, si spoglio degli ultimi indumenti che aveva in dosso e si infilò sotto l'acqua bollente.

Si stava passando le mani nei capelli bagnati ed aveva gli occhi chiusi quando una mano fredda gli pizzicò il sedere. Inizialmente fece un salto di sorpresa, poi, si volto con una faccia per nulla contenta dell'accaduto e vide, come d'altronde si aspettava, una sorridentissima Sara. "Allora Nick, ti è passato il malumore?" fece lei con un tono di innocenza nella voce. Nick si rivoltò verso il rubinetto rispondendo sarcastico " Quale malumore?". "Suvvia Nick, non puoi fare così, che cosa è successo dopotutto? Niente." Mentre gli parlava in questo modo si era infilata sotto l'acqua e cominciava a far passare le dite lungo la linea della spina dorsale di lui. Nick cercò di scostarsi muovendo una o due volte la schiena bruscamente ma Sara conosceva bene i suoi punti deboli. Si era, infatti, messa a mordicchiargli la base del collo, e, di volta in volta gli baciava la nuca. Nello stesso tempo, poi, le sue mani birichine stavano sempre più muovendosi verso il pene e d infine, una delle due glielo afferrò. Nick posò una mano sul muro di fronte; cercava di resistere alle avance della ragazza anche se l'acqua calda, i morsi e la mano che teneva il suo organo stretto, rendevano tutto così difficile. All'improvviso Nick si voltò prendendo Sara alla sprovvista e, raccogliendo il suo volto tra le mani, la baciò appassionatamente. Sara ricambiò a profusione quel bacio. Quando i due, alla fine, si staccarono, Sara non perse assolutamente tempo e incominciò a baciargli e mordergli il lobo di un orecchio, poi passò al collo del ragazzo. Neanche Nick stava con le mani in mano, però. Nel frattempo, infatti, aveva incominciato ad accarezzare la schiena di Sara e infine, i suoi palmi si erano fermati sui seni teneri e morbidi della ragazza accarezzandoli e

schiacciandoli delicatamente . Nick, dopo aver dolcemente giocherellato con i seni di lei la sollevò da terra e la portò verso il muro di piastrelle senza avere, da parte di Sara, nessuna resistenza. Nick voleva, forse, avere ancora contatti con le parti del corpo di Sara che lo deliziavano maggiormente ma, come l'aveva

sollevata, la ragazza si era avvinghiata attorno alla sua vita e non aveva la minima intenzione di scendere. Cosi, mentre Nick tentava ti afferrare con la bocca i seni di lei, sentì l'impellenza di Sara che, reggendosi su di lui e con le braccia intorno al collo del ragazzo, incominciava un lento movimento di bacino, muovendo, in prossimità della mascolinità dell'uomo la sua vagina.. Nick tentò di resistere, ma all'ennesimo movimento di lei cedette e appoggiò la

schiena di lei alla parete completamente, reggendo con le mani le sue cosce la allontanò leggermente da lui per riavvicinarla subito dopo facendo scivolare il suo organo nell'apertura vaginale della ragazza. Sara lo abbracciò in modo che il corpo dell'uomo aderisse completamente al suo corpo e si mise a muovendosi freneticamente.

Entrambi ansimavano copiosamente quando udirono un rumore da fuori.

Cosa potevano fare? Sara allargò gli occhi nel timore di essere scoperti in quell'imbarazzante posizione. Nick si immobilizzò e stette fermo con i denti serrati per impedire alla sua bocca di emettere gemiti significativi. Sara pensò un attimo, vide la faccia divertentissima di Nick e decise di fargli uno scherzo; infondo, era lui quello delle cose serie che si era crucciato precedentemente per

le sue moine al paramedico. Quindi un attimo e si rimise a muovere piano il bacino mentre Nick la guardava con le labbra serate e due occhi di rimprovero. Sara gli diede un bacio al volo sulle labbra e poi tornò a concentrarsi sulle sensazioni che provava con i leggeri movimenti del bacino che andavano velocizzandosi. Nick pareva non poter più resistere mentre i rumori fuori continuavano. Sara fece più rapida la sua azione e dava cenni di assenso con la bocca mentre Nick, frastornato dai movimenti della ragazza e dalla ormai limitata sua resistenza, voleva farla tacere ma non sapeva come senza

lasciare andare la presa delle sue mani che sorreggevano le natiche di Sara. Alla fine la schiacciò contro il muro e premette le sue labbra contro quelle di Sara. Dopo pochi minuti, mentre Sara continuava ad oscillare, Nick esplose tutta la sua mascolinità dentro di lei e espirò sollevato mentre Sara, sempre sorridentissima, riappoggiava i piedi a terra. I rumori da fuori continuavano, non erano certo quelli di un altro avventore, sembravano, forse, quelli dell'inserviente delle docce. Nick si volto mentre Sara, dispettosa, gli palpava il fondo schiena. Nick voltò il capo, la guardò con uno sorriso che avrebbe sciolto il Polo Nord e le disse:" Piantala! sciocca" sottovoce, mentre lei gli gettò le mani la collo e lo strinse quasi per gioco. Nick mise la testa fuori , " cavolo che facciamo?" disse; arriveremo in ritardo da David. " Beh" rispose lei divertita, se non vuoi passare davanti all'inserviente nudo, caro mio, è l'unica cosa da fare. Nick, a quelle parole si illuminò, "beh, non sono certo io che ho lasciato

l'asciugamano per terra entrando; l'inserviente lo ha portato via; esci e digli che ti serve!" disse Nick con un sorriso truffaldino e divertito; finalmente, infatti, stava divertendosi lui alle spalle di lei. Fece una leggera risata mentre il sorriso che Sara aveva sparì lasciando spazio a un' esplicita espressione da leggere come un "non puoi farmi questo". Nick fece per uscire ; mentre Sara lo

stava trattenendo per un braccio."Lasciami" disse il ragazzo ridendo; " resta qui con me" disse lei cercando di trattenerlo. Alla fine Nick schizzò fuori dalla doccia, nudo, con i segni della sua mascolinità che ancora dimostrava lievemente la leggera tensione a cui era stata sottoposta fino a poco prima. Voltò il capo e con grande meraviglia, invece del solito inserviente maschio vide una

corpulenta donna ispanica. Il sorriso sparì dalla sua faccia mentre la donna guardava sorpresa il ragazzo facendo particolare attenzione

al bassoventre di Nick. " Salve" disse Nick, cercando di non mostrarsi imbarazzato; prese velocemente dall'appendino l'asciugamano e se lo cinse attorno ai fianchi. "Signore" disse la corpulenta donna " le serve l'asciugamano che ho trovato per terra" con un forte accento ispanico; " no" rispose Nick con sicurezza mentre dalla doccia si udì distintamente : "stronzo!" Nick sorrise

facendo finta di nulla mentre la donna, imbarazzata, si scusò velocemente e usci dal locale docce. Nick rideva di gusto anche se Sara non glielo avrebbe fatta passare con leggerezza quello scherzo.


End file.
